tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Reverse - Yorimitsu)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= 源 頼光 |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A+ |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= A |luck= C |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= A+ |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= B- |skill1= Mystery Killer |skill1value= EX |skill2= Eternal Arms Mastership |skill2value= A+ |skill3= Mana Burst (Lightning) |skill3value= A |skill4= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill4value= B |np1= Dōjikiri Yasutsuna |np1target= Anti-Demon |np1rank= A+ |np2= Hizamaru Mōfusa |np2target= Anti-Demon |np2rank= B |np3= Higekiri Munechika |np3target= Anti-Demon |np3rank= C}}|affiliation = Retainer of Skuld Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Female|height = 5'7"|weight = 115 lbs (assumed)|sizes = B95/W58/H89 (assumed)|birthp = Japan|hairc = Violet|eyec = Violet|armament = Three swords|likes = Her retainers|dislikes = Oni|talent = Demon slaying|enemy = Shuten-dōji, Skuld|imagecol = Violet}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant who appears in Fate/Reverse. She first appears as a retainer of the Caster-class Servant, Skuld, but eventually she becomes a Servant of the Protagonist. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Yorimitsu Minamoto no Yorimitsu] (源 頼光), a Japanese warrior and military commander during the Heian period who lead a band of retainers known as the Shitennō (四天王, "Four Heavenly Kings"). In legend, she was known for her battles against the Oni, particularly that of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuten-d%C5%8Dji Shuten-dōji] and the Tsuchigumo, thus becoming known as the Legendary Demon Slayer (伝説の鬼殺害者, Densetsu no Oni Satsugai-sha), also in these legends she went by the name Minamoto no Raikō. Her younger brother was Minamoto no Yorinobu and both Minamoto no Yoshitsune and Minamoto no Yoritomo are descended from him. Though Saber was recorded as a male in historical records, in truth she was in fact was born as Ushi Gozen (牛御前?), making her a descendant of Gozu-tennō (牛頭天王). At first, her father [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minamoto_no_Mitsunaka Minamoto no Mitsunaka] sealed her away without anyone knowing her existence, before he learned that Saber would be quite the indisputable genius, so he reinvited her back into the Minamoto clan under the guise of his new son Yorimitsu whilst her oni part ended up being separated from her and sealed away. Growing, Saber would serve the regents of the Fujiwara clan and protect the capital from all dangers, being a commander of one of the Imperial Guard regiments and as a secretary in the Ministry of War. When Shuten-dōji led a band of oni to attack the capital while abducting and devouring princesses, Saber was ordered by the Imperial Court in putting an end to the oni's rampage. Saber, along with her Shitennō (Watanabe no Tsuna, Sakata no Kintoki, Urabe no Suetake and Usui Sadamitsu), headed for Shuten-dōji's castle on Mt. Ōe dressing up as Buddhist monks. Saber tricked Shuten-dōji and the other oni into drinking poisonous alcohol before she and her retainers began slaying every single oni on sight, Saber would use the [[Dōjikiri Yasutsuna|'Dōjikiri Yasutsuna']] sword in cutting off Shuten-dōji's head, suddenly the oni's head then attempted to bite off Saber's own but the latter's helmet shielded prevented it from happening. Some time after the incident with Shuten-dōji, Saber and her retainers were sent to deal with the spider oni, Tsuchigumo, that had taken residence in the mountains north of the capital and eating people unfortunate enough to come across it. The demon spider was aware of their approach and attempted to use trickery and deceit in order to demoralize Saber and her subordinates, but Saber didn't fall for the spider's tricks and gave the Tsuchigumo a massive cut with one of her swords, forcing it to retreat while leaving a trail of white blood. Following the trail, Saber found the cave where the Tsuchigumo lived and with her retainers, fought the demon spider in a long battle. Saber eventually killed the Tsuchigumo by cutting off its head, after which the heads of the people who were unlucky to encounter the demon spider started to immediately pour out of the demon's stomach. Saber's loyal service earned her many governorship positions, such as being in charge of governing the provinces of Izu and Kozuke. After her father passed away, Saber would also inherit his position as governor of Settsu province. Appearance Saber's appearance is the same as her Berserker stage 1 version in [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Grand_Order Fate/Grand Order], though she has three swords with her instead of just one. As a Saber, she is described as an elegant, beautiful woman with a virtuous aura around her. Personality Unlike her Berserker version, Saber is a rather composed and sensible person who truly defines the representation as "one who defends the capital". Earnest and good-natured, Saber does not use her skills with the swords she has for her own sake but for those she is willing to protect, becoming overly worried if her Master or anyone under her protection receive injuries. Tachibana Muneshige reminds her of Tsuna no Watanabe and can't help but feel concerned with his odd friendship with Skuld, whom she ends up being at odds with. Saber is also very confident with her swordsmanship and is impressed that someone like Hervor is capable of putting up quite a fight against her. Saber considers her skills to be something used to fight and kill yōkai rather than humanity, as she was raised to be an enemy of all yōkai even though she herself was secretly born as Ushi Gozen. Despite all this, Saber does tend to have moments of treating other allies as if they were her own children like a mother, just like how she did with her own retainers. Role Saber is first mentioned by Sarutobi Sasuke when he describes to Hervor and Penthesilea how she is quite possibly the strongest Japanese Heroic Spirit among them all. Some time ago, she came across Tachibana Muneshige and Skuld during their flight from a pair of "monsters", Dádýr Skrímsli and Hundur Skrímsli. Impressed Muneshige's skill with a sword and how he reminded her of Tsuna no Watanabe, Saber decided to accompany them, much to Caster's chagrin. Eventually, she helps Skuld claim the Divine Structure: Utgard along with Muneshige, Odysseus, Pausanias of Orestis and Tlahuicole. When the Protagonist's party venture into Jötunnheim, Skuld tasked Saber and Muneshige to personally deal with them, Saber would fight against Hervor and be impressed at her opponent's persistence. After Dádýr Skrímsli and Hundur Skrímsli are finally brought down, Saber along with her comrades accept the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist and help search for the remaining Holy Grail Fragments. Abilities According to Sasuke, Saber is considered to be one of the strongest Heroic Spirits hailing from Japan, quite possibly the strongest of them all, it is also worth noting that among the Servant Classes she qualifies in, the Heroic Spirit known as Minamoto no Yorimitsu is at her strongest under the Saber-class. She also qualifies for the Archer and Berserker Classes. Saber has A+ ranked Eternal Arms Mastership, as she was unrivaled by any other warriors from her time, she also has Mana Burst (Lightning) which is has an A rank and is a version of the [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Skill#Mana_Burst Mana Burst] that enables Saber to infuse her weapons with Magical Energy that imparts a Lightning effect. Saber's highest ranked skill is Mystery Killer, that enables the damage administered by Saber to be super effective against specific magical or demonic beings, especially if they were Heroic Spirits. While Mystery Killer is an A ranked skill when she is summoned under the Berserker, the skill's rank when Yorimitsu is summoned under the Saber-class is higher since her legend involved slaying many countless demons with her own swords. Saber also has the Eye of the Mind (True) Skill. Along with the Dōjikiri Yasutsuna, there are two other swords in Saber's possession that also serve as her Noble Phantasm: Hizamaru Mōfusa and [[Higekiri Munechika|'Higekiri Munechika']] (also known as Kumokiri and Onikiri respectively). All three of Saber's swords are classified as being an Anti-Demon Noble Phantasm (対鬼宝具, Tai-Oni Hōgu). Anti-Demon type Noble Phantasms are armaments that have a history of being used to kill monsters, demons, evil spirits and undead in the legends they are from and have a super effective attribute against Heroic Spirits that were naturally monsters and those who were regarded as monsters or demons in their legend. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Genderswapped Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber Servants